


Coffee for One, To Go

by starbear (panda_hiiro)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hiiro/pseuds/starbear
Summary: "But that wasn’t their deal - Vanitas had no place here, in the daylight, next to the polished good-boy face Ventus showed to the world. No, he only got the parts Ventus saved for when the lights went out, the hidden little shadows of his heart."Coffee Shop AU; Vanitas pesters Ventus at work, and Ventus gets petty revenge.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Coffee for One, To Go

Vanitas walked into the Starbucks on the corner of 7th and 1st Street, a swagger in his step as if he simply expected everyone to stop and take notice of him. Some did, looking up from their lattes and newspapers with either curiosity or thinly veiled interest aimed at his slim, dark-clad figure. He flashed a grin that could have been aimed at anyone, and sauntered purposefully up to the counter. Ventus was so busy taking some yuppy’s order that he didn’t notice him at first, so Vanitas took a moment to look him over: loose black pants and a gray turtleneck underneath the green apron, with a nametag clipped to it that said ‘Ven’ in bubbly letters. He was wearing those stupid fake glasses again, too; Vanitas wondered if he thought they made him look smart, or if they were just some kind of hipster fashion statement. Either way, they did little to hide the satisfying look of surprise in his eyes when he finally saw Vanitas standing there.

“What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Same as everyone else,” Vanitas said, “I want some coffee.” 

“You came all the way to Brooklyn.” Ventus folded his arms across his chest, and frowned. “For Starbucks.” 

“What can I say?” Vanitas leaned on the counter, flashing his teeth in a sharp grin. “I’m after a specific kind of ‘Venty.’” 

“That...doesn’t even make sense. Venti is a cup size, not a kind of drink.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. 

“I know that, stupid.” Vanitas reached across the counter and crooked a finger on the edge of Ventus’ turtleneck, tugging it down just far enough to reveal a series of dark bruises on his neck. Ventus slapped his hand away, and Vanitas pulled back with a smug look. “You know, I’m kind of surprised you made it in to work today, after everything we did last night.” 

Ventus’ glare turned murderous, and his tone cold. 

“If you’re not going to order something, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“You sure weren’t asking me to leave yesterday - “  
  
“ _Vanitas.”_

“Grande black coffee, extra hot,” Vanitas rattled off, “And one of those little cake pop things.” 

“Fine. What flavor?”

“Surprise me. But you know I’m not into anything vanilla.”

“No,” Ventus said, “I don’t suppose you are.” 

Vanitas handed over payment and Ventus shoved a bag with a small pastry into his hand without another word. He seemed nervous, Vanitas thought, casting quick glances around the room as if worried someone might see them together and get the wrong idea.

_And what might that idea be, Ven? Don’t want your coworkers to know about your secret proclivities?_

Something about the way Ventus pointedly avoided so much as _looking_ at him irritated Vanitas. It made him want to cause a scene; it made him want to reach over the counter and grab Ventus and hold him down until he couldn’t look at anything else _but_ him. 

But that wasn’t their deal - Vanitas had no place here, in the daylight, next to the polished good-boy face Ventus showed to the world. No, he only got the parts Ventus saved for when the lights went out, the hidden little shadows of his heart. 

No, maybe not even that much - Ventus kept his heart closed, locked off, and he certainly didn’t share any of it with Vanitas. 

And yet.

Vanitas was the one that knew every line, every inch of Ventus’ body - knew what it felt like to be inside him, knew the way his voice took on a breathy, keening tone when he fucked him just right. Knew what it felt like to have it the other way around, too - though, in his opinion, Ventus never could give _quite_ as good as he got. 

(Vanitas didn’t mind - he took what he could, like some greedy, scavenging creature.) 

He knew that Ventus liked it rough, fast, hard enough to hurt; knew the strain of his muscles when Vanitas held him down, even when he was asking for more. He knew the way his hand felt closing around Ventus’ throat, putting _just_ enough pressure to leave dark, lingering marks on his pale skin. Oh, he’d thrilled at that, leaving that little memento of himself etched onto Ventus’ body, even if he knew it would eventually fade away. 

He knew that Ventus usually cried when he came, as if he were ashamed of it. Vanitas sometimes wondered if he would have done that with anyone else. But did it matter? _That_ was the Ventus that only Vanitas got to see. 

What did he care about his heart? 

“Here.” Ventus placed a cup of coffee on the counter, and slid it towards him. “Grande black coffee, extra hot. I hope you burn your mouth.” 

“You’re so kind,” Vanitas said, in a mockery of Ventus’ usual saccharine tone. He picked up the cup and frowned at the word scrawled on the side of it. “Wait a second, what the hell is this?” 

“What’s what?” Ventus had the audacity to smile, as if he were some innocent little angel.

“This!” Vanitas pointed at the word ‘Bunny’ scrawled on the side of the cup in Ventus’ handwriting. “That’s not my name!”

“Hm?” Ventus blinked, looked at the cup, and shrugged. “Looks right to me.” 

“Asshole.”

“Sir, we don’t allow that kind of language in here,” Ventus said, but there was a sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes, and he could barely suppress the grin struggling to reach his face. 

“Haha, you’re so funny,” Vanitas said, in a droll monotone. “Whatever. Bye.” 

“See you around,” Ventus said, “Bunny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really born from nothing more than me thinking that Ven would look cute as a barista (and also a megane, but I just have a weakness there), and to write Vanitas being nasty. So...here we are!


End file.
